Widowmaker
Widowmaker 'is a playable character and Super Villainess from the Blizzard First Person Shooter Super Hero videogame ''Overwatch. Bio(From official site) Widowmaker is the perfect assassin: a patient, ruthlessly efficient killer who shows neither emotion nor remorse. It is believed that in her former life, Widowmaker was married to Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against the Talon terrorist organization. After several unsuccessful attempts to eliminate Gérard, Talon decided to change its focus to his wife, Amélie. Talon operatives kidnapped her and subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning. They broke her will, suppressed her personality, and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent. She was eventually found by Overwatch agents, apparently none the worse for wear, and returned to her normal life. Two weeks later she killed Gérard in his sleep. Her mission complete, Amélie returned to Talon, and they completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. She was given extensive training in the covert arts, and then her physiology was altered, drastically slowing her heart, which turned her skin cold and blue and numbed her ability to experience human emotion. Amélie was gone. Now, Widowmaker is Talon's most effective assassin, feeling little save the satisfaction of a job well done. Abilities * '''Widow's Kiss: Widowmaker’s versatile sniper rifle is ideal for scope-aimed shots at distant targets. Should targets close to medium range, the rifle can also be fired in fully-automatic or single-shot mode. Sniper shots cost 3 rounds. * Grappling Hook: Widowmaker launches a grappling hook towards the location she’s aiming at – when the hook connects with a scalable surface, she’s quickly drawn towards it, allowing her to expand her view of the battlefield and evade or flank targets. * Venom Mine: Widowmaker adheres a swiftly-arming venom mine to nearly any surface. When a target wanders within range of the mine’s motion trigger, it explodes, delivering poison gas to any enemies in the vicinity. * '''Ultimate Ability: Infra-Sight: '''Widowmaker’s recon visor allows her to see the heat signatures of her targets through walls and objects for a moderate amount of time. This enhanced vision is shared with her allies. Story Amélie Lacroix was married to Gérard Lacroix, a member of Overwatch that led operations against Talon. She was kidnapped by Talon and underwent neural reconditioning to turn her into a sleeper agent. She was rescued by Overwatch, but after two weeks she killed Gérard and returned to Talon. The neural reconditioning was finished, turning her emotionless, and she was trained in covert arts. Her heart rate was lowered to give her steadier aim, which turned her skin blue. In Alive, Widowmaker was sent to assassinate Tekhartha Mondatta at his speech in King's Row. Though Tracer tried to stop her, the mission was successful. In the Cinematic Trailer, Widowmaker works with Reaper to steal Doomfist's gauntlet from a museum. After a fight withWinston and Tracer, this was unsuccessful; though both escaped intact, the gauntlet was badly damaged and the two lost their upper hand. Personality Widowmaker has a malevolent disposition, showing no mercy for her targets no matter who they are and having a love for killing, claiming that it makes her feel alive. She also seems to possess vanity when it comes to her skills and looks. However, it is implied that Widowmaker didn't always act this way, and that she was a sweet woman before Talon brainwashed her. It is also implied that there's bits and pieces of evidence which indicates that her old self is still there somewhere. An example is when she's resurrected by Mercy in-game, she'll sometimes call out for her husband, or lament the fact that she's still alive. Against and On Sora's Team After her encounter with Sora, Donald, Spidey, and Olaf, Widowmaker rarely assists the team against highly dangerous common enemies (Slender Man, Big Yellow, Thanos, etc.). Category:Possessed/Brainwashed characters Category:Characters Category:Overwatch characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fighters Category:Snipers Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Neutral characters Category:Murderers Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Xehanort's Prisoners Category:Assassins Category:Supervillains Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sadistic characters Category:Mutants Category:Lovers Category:Video Game characters Category:Gunmen Category:Sora's Team Category:Xemnas' Gang